


Don't Turn Around

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus has plans for a scene that he won't tell Deceit about.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, be known _this is a rape fantasy story._ This is your last chance to back out.

Deceit was wrapping his bathrobe around him, tying the strings around his waist the second he stepped out of the shower. He didn't want to get clothed right away, and besides, Remus had told him to stay in as little clothing as possible for the scene. But that didn't mean that he was going to sit in his bedroom freezing cold and naked. So the bathrobe it was. He pat his hair dry, humming to himself. He wondered what sort of scene Remus was wanting to try tonight. He had been very hush-hush about the details, no matter what tactics Deceit used to try and get him into bragging his plan away.

As Deceit opened the door from his ensuite to the bathroom, he noticed a single note on his bed that hadn't been there before. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. What was Remus scheming? He walked over slowly, all his attention on the note, lest it explode or turn into a bunch of bugs, or something equally Remus-levels of disturbing. But nothing happened. He picked up the note, and squinted at the page, reading the three simple words on the paper: _Don't turn around._

Before Deceit could call out to Remus for an explanation, a hand was clamped around his mouth and his surprised squeak went muffled into almost nothing. "If you know what's good for you, darlin', you won't scream during this, got it?"

Deceit shivered at those words whispered into his ear. He nodded silently and he was roughly shoved onto his bed and flipped over. Remus was standing there, a manic glint in his eyes that Deceit hadn't seen in years. In seconds, Deceit found his bathrobe torn off him, his skin burning where Remus had manhandled it off him. Deceit's breathing was picking up. Remus wasn't asking for permission, he wasn't waiting to see how Deceit was feeling with every new change, he was simply taking what he wanted. And it was _incredibly_ hot.

Remus took the string off Deceit's bathrobe and used it to tie Deceit's hands together, and Deceit whimpered. In an instant, his head was suddenly pointed towards the wall and his cheek stung. "No noises, darlin', not tonight. Don't want anyone but you and me to know about this," Remus growled.

Deceit bit his lower lip to keep back the whine that threatened to come out at that. Remus knew that it was hard for Deceit to stay quiet, and he was setting Deceit up for failure. They had talked about scenarios like that before this, and Deceit had consented to it. But he was realizing that this was going to be much more difficult than he had originally anticipated.

Remus was pulling down his pants and pulling out his cock, summoning the barest amount of lube needed to make insertion non-painful and he grinned. "Remember, darlin' no noises."

And in an instant, Remus was pushing into Deceit's ass. Deceit took in a soft, sharp breath as Remus started, holding it for as long as he could to avoid making any noise. He tried to shift on the bed but Remus grabbed him roughly by the knees and kept him still. Remus pushed further in and Deceit bit his lip again, eyes fluttering closed.

Remus laughed. "Dirty whore likes it," he growled, and Deceit cracked one eye open, to find Remus leering back at him. Deceit shook his head in denial, and Remus just laughed. "I can see you do, darlin'. No use lying to me."

Deceit could feel his face burning as Remus continued pushing in and out, in and out, slow and steady. He felt completely powerless, and he was getting drunk on the feeling. Tears were building in his eyes. He knew he could safeword if he needed to, he knew that Remus would never ignore his safeword. But he loved feeling this small, so defenseless in the face of what was happening right in front of him. And yet he held all the power. If he wanted this to stop, if it got too intense, all he had to do was safeword and everything would be okay.

Remus leaned forward, still holding Deceit's knees far apart to allow him access to Deceit's ass, and kissed Deceit roughly. All tongue and teeth, no asking, no preamble. Just rough, senseless, dirty kissing. Then Remus bucked his hips forward and Deceit gasped into Remus' mouth as Remus hit Deceit's prostate. Silence filled the room, Deceit held his breath as Remus pulled back and gave him a thousand-yard stare. "I said," he growled, pushing further and further in as Deceit writhed on the bed, "No noises!"

"'M sorry," Deceit mumbled, barely over a whisper. "Didn't mean to."

Remus stared Deceit down. "Dirty whore can't even listen to instructions," he tutted, pulling out just a little and thrusting back in, and Deceit saw stars dance across his vision. "I try to do him a favor, let him get laid, and _this_ is how hes repays me?!"

Deceit shook his head, tears starting to fall, whispering, "'M sorry," again.

"I don't take apologies," Remus growled, pounding Deceit's ass until Deceit was writhing relentlessly on the bed. Whether to get away from the sensations or get _more_ of them, he was unsure, but he couldn't hold still. Deceit's own cock was flat against his stomach and leaking, and with one last hard thrust in from Remus, Deceit cried out as he came long and hard. He was outright sobbing when Remus pulled out, and he barely registered the feeling of Remus' cum inside him.

"Dee? Love? Are you okay?" Remus asked, crawling onto the bed and swiftly undoing Deceit's bound hands.

Deceit took a minute to regain his breath before he panted, "That felt...really good. I've never come that hard without toys before."

"So...it was okay?" Remus asked, biting his lip. "Like, I know we had talked about rape fantasies before, and I know you were down to try for me, but I worried that I took it too far..."

"No," Deceit said. "Feeling that helpless...that small...it was intoxicating in the best way. I loved it. I will say that maybe you should use a little more lube next time? It was starting to hurt when you got close to bottoming out."

"Okay," Remus breathed. "I'll use more lube in the future. But...this is something you'd do again? You'd be willing to do another rape fantasy?"

"Yeah," Deceit agreed. "Not right away, not yet, but sometime in the future."

Remus offered Deceit a hesitant grin. "I love you," he said.

"And I, you," Deceit said. "Now do you mind cuddling with me so I don't have to be freezing while naked?"

"Not at all," Remus said easily, scopping Deceit up and cradling him close. They laid there in silence for a moment before Remus said, "I have a question."

"Okay?" Deceit asked.

"Do you like it when I call you a dirty whore?" Remus asked. "Or is that going too far?"

Deceit turned scarlet as he said, "I possibly like it more than should be allowed, in all honesty."

"Oh, cool, one more thing to add to the dirty talk pile, then," Remus said with a grin.

"Have you no shame?" Deceit asked drily.

"Not particularly!" Remus chirped.

Deceit groaned but cuddled closer to Remus.


End file.
